SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Stage: Stardust Memory 1
Stardust Memory Stage 1: ジオンの残光 ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Master unit destroyed *All player units destroyed *Either Kou, Keith, or Burning is defeated Haro Rank Quota: *Normal: 2760 *Bronze: 6910 *Silver: 12440 *Gold: 19350 *Platinum: 27650 ---- Player Units: Player Team M''' Gundam GP01 - Kou Uraki Zaku II (Desert Colors) - Chuck Keith GM Kai (Desert Colors) - South Burning Powered GM - Dick Allen ---- '''Enemy Units: Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: A player unit advances up the left path (first section)'' Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: A player unit advances up the right path (first section)'' Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 3: ''-Trigger: A guest unit approaches the end of the first section or all enemies defeated'' Komusai II - Delaz Fleet Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 4: ''-Trigger: Komusai II is destroyed'' Xamel - Bob *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier Dom Tropen - Gaily *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 5: ''-Trigger: All enemies destroyed after Enemy Reinforcements 4'' Jukon - Delaz Fleet Officer Enemy Reinforcements 6: ''-Trigger: A player unit advances up the left path (second section)'' Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 7: ''-Trigger: A player unit advances up the right path (second section)'' Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 8: ''-Trigger: A player unit advances further up the left path (second section)'' Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 9: ''-Trigger: A player unit advances further up the right path (second section)'' Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 10: ''-Trigger: A player unit approaches the Jukon'' Gundam GP02 - Anavel Gato *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 11: ''-Trigger: A player unit approaches the top-left corner of the map'' Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 12: ''-Trigger: A player unit approaches the top-right corner of the map'' Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier *Dom Tropen - Delaz Fleet Soldier ---- Strategy: This stage is slightly annoying because you have to go out of your way to make enemy reinforcements appear and a big warship may not be able to fit through some of the narrow paths. When you advance up either side of the path, enemies will spawn behind you, so leave some units behind to deal with them while the rest of your team goes on ahead. Prepare your team by moving them to the very top of the map before destroying the last enemy or moving one of the guest units too far. Once you destroy the Komusai you'll have more enemies to destroy, after which the path will split in two again. Split up once more to get all enemies to appear. If you have a small warship, send it to the left side so that it can fit through the valley. If you have a big warship then don't even bother trying. As you approach each path, three Doms will appear just as before. But this time as you pass through, another three will appear behind you. Take your time to repair and amass your units at the junction before moving towards the submarine to get Gato and some more Doms to appear. Pick on Gato with long-range weapons and watch out for the exceptional range on the Jukon. You can get an additional six Doms to appear by moving toward each corner of the map, which will be helpful towards getting a platinum rank. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Category:Stages